La Pequeña Dama del Rey
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Al menos, había creído que su Danno no le haría lo mismo que sus abuelos hicieron con él al obligarlo al casarse con el príncipe heredero Steve McGarrett. O fics en el que la Princesa Grace contrae matrimonio.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _McDanno, past-McRoll_, _Grace/Will. Viñeta, Kingdom!AU_. _Princess!Grace, King!Danny, King!Steve_.

**Capítulo Único:** La pequeña dama del Rey.

Grace se ve frente al espejo con la derrota marcada en cada expresión de su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos parece menguar con cada día contado y la idea escapar lejos de su hogar ya no parece tan satisfactoria a como lo ha creído toda la noche en el que su padre le dio la noticia de su compromiso.

En un mes exacto, ella estará bajo matrimonio con el hijo de Lord Grover: Will.

La noticia, si bien no fue una gran sorpresa para su persona después de muchas indirectas, no es lo que Grace hubiera querido para su futuro. Al menos, había creído que su Danno no le haría lo mismo que sus abuelos hicieron con él al obligarlo al casarse con el príncipe heredero Steve McGarrett.

_Hablando del Diablo. _

Su padre entra en su recamara luego de dar pequeños golpecitos en su puerta, hay una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca con la cautela de quien ha visto un gato huraño.

\- Ey, Gracie... -susurra el Rey Steve junto a ella, tomando un cepillo del estante para comenzar a peinar su largo cabello castaño- ¿Todo en orden?

Grace hace un ruido de burla con los labios.

\- Oh, si. Genial -responde con total sarcasmo- Teniendo en cuenta que me casaré con alguien que apenas he visto tres veces en mi vida. Claro, no hay problema.

Ante su rabieta, su padre ríe divertido. Teniendo en cuenta que esta casado con una hombre que puede despotricar de forma monumental, su pequeño descargo no habría sido nada en comparación.

\- Oh, Grace... -dice Steve sin dejar de mimar su pelo- Sabes que si hubiera otra forma de afianzar la alianza con Lord Grover lo haríamos, pero la unión del matrimonio entre nuestros hijos y la posibilidad de nietos a futuro es lo que nos garantiza la estabilidad entre nuestros reinos -explica el hombre.

Grace baja los hombros en derrota.

\- ¿Qué sentiste tu cuando te casaste con papá?

El rostro de Steve se relaja tras una larga sonrisa.

\- Al igual que tú, no creía justo mi unión teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba en la fila de Caballeros de la Corona y mi hermana Mary es quien ejercía el poder diplomático... -dice Steve mientras traga pesadamente, su sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro- Pero luego los Reyes, mis padres, fueron asesinados y Mary huyó para estar a salvo. Sabía que la única solución de salir adelante era con la ayuda de Danny, al casarme con él conseguiría la ayuda de élite que necesitaba. Ambos obtendríamos beneficios de nuestro matrimonio.

Steve se inclina hacia adelante para besar la coronilla de Grace en un gesto dulce.

\- ¿Debiste renunciar mucho al casarte con papá? -pregunta la princesa por lo bajo.

Steve finge pensarlo.

\- Pues, antes tenía a alguien en mi vida aunque no era nada serio -responde el Rey- Su nombre es Catherine y fue de las pocas personas que lograba entenderme.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

\- Cuando anuncie mi compromiso dejé de verla, pues luego de casarme siempre le fui fiel y leal a mi esposo a pesar de que peleabamos y discutíamos todo el tiempo... -responde con una sonrisa soñadora, como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos- Claro que luego, con el pasar de los meses nos hicimos mejores amigos, tres años después le dije a tu padre que lo amaba y poco después me dio la alegría de traerte al mundo.

Steve vuelve a besar a su hija con cariño.

Grace ríe por lo bajo ante los mimos que recibe.

\- ¿Crees que puedas enamorarme algún día de Will?

El Rey vuelve a su tarea de cepillar el cabello de su pequeña.

\- Eso no lo sé, no podría decírtelo yo, cariño -responde con sinceridad- Lo que sí sé es que luego de casarte debes aprender a comprender a Will y dejar que él también te conozca. Están juntos en ésto, serán un equipo y su trabajo será apoyarse mutuamente ¿De acuerdo?

Grace asiente, aún mirándose al espejo.

\- ¿Irán a visitarme? -pregunta vacilante.

\- ¡Por supuesto! -anima Steve abrazandola- Será difícil separar a Danno de ti y Charlie querrá estar con su hermana, además... -susurra mientras toma a Grace de las mejillas sonrojadas- Sin importar qué, casada o no, tú siempre serás mi pequeña dama ¿Entendido?

Grace sonríe.

\- Entendido.


End file.
